Realism
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: There was another model at the agency who had just recently joined. He was English [from Britain, figure that] so he had English features. [Misa x Matt]


**Realism**

There was another model at the agency who had just recently joined. He was English (from Britain, figure that) so he had English features. Features such as folds in his eyelids, much lighter hair, a more pronounced chin, a larger nose, and tanner skin. To hide these features so he looked at least slightly Japanese, he wore some sort of eye wear and had his hair (even his thin happy trail) dyed a fiery red.

He quickly became the most popular model with those punk clothes he wore and the cigarettes he smoked, everyone labeling him "The Bad Boy". He was, without a doubt, one of the most popular male models in Japan. And, because of his sky-rocketing popularity among teenage girls (and even boys), he was chosen to be paired up with the rather new but still very popular female model Misa-Misa for a Valentines Day photo shoot.

When the two models finally met (sure, they had heard of each other, but they had never met in person), they were being shoved onto the set with various make-up artists and dressers swarming about them and making last-minute adjustments.

"Hi!" Misa greeted with her normal enthusiasm, one of her clothing dressers adjusting her short white skirt.

She was dressed in all fluffy white Lolita clothes with ribbons and bows, giving her an almost angelic appearance. Especially with the large and extremely elaborate angel wings strapped onto her back, the straps hidden under her dress.

The red-haired model nodded to Misa, taking another drag off of his cigarette. He smoked some thin American Brand called 'Camel'. But, Misa wasn't good at reading English words, so she couldn't pronounce it. Whatever.

The male model standing in front of her, however, was dressed in all black and blood red, decorated in chains and piercings. They had even pierced his lower lip in a snake-bite fashion with two black loops with small, dull spikes on the ends. Misa twitched mentally, hoping they didn't hurt. Him or her. She had to kiss him, after all. But she didn't mind. He was cute and she was single.

He was supposed to represent a darker side of romance, in the pictures they were going to be taking. He also had a pair of wings strapped to him, only his wings were raven black and were tattered and singed.

"Misa-Misa has heard a lot about you, Matt-kun!" Misa complimented, one of her dressers making adjustments to her Lolita headband. She then closed her eyes, allowing her make-up artist to more easily adjust her white make-up and bright blush.

Matt smiled behind his cigarette, one of his dressers snatching the half-finished cancer stick from his lips.

"Hey!" Matt whined, soon sighing and adjusting his red-tinted sunglasses. He soon turned back to Misa, a smile curving on his lips as he saw the girl.

"Yeah, me to. I'm actually... a bit of a fan of yours," Matt told, chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"Really!?!" Misa gasped, an exited smile on her lips as she bounced on her toes energetically. She couldn't bounce properly, though, considering that her rounded dolly shoes were making it hard to not only bounce, but to walk in general.

Misa was a relatively new model in the business. She had only started a few years back, and to be told that one of her fans was possibly the most popular male model in Tokyo made her pride swell.

Matt blushed slightly, it still evident from the much paler make-up they had on him. Of course, he had much more extra blush than normal, but that was fine. This was a Valentine's Photo shoot, after all.

"Yeah," he answered, soon smiling like a child in a candy-store as he was given a fresh cigarette, this one being a Japanese brand. He didn't care, though. He was such an addict.

"You're a lot nicer than Misa-Misa first thought," Misa told, giggling softly as she almost apologized to Matt. She, at first, thought that Matt was going to be a cruel, shovey person and would wind up trying to molest her or something. But, no. He was actually a really nice guy.

Matt chuckled deeply, taking a long drag off of his newly lit cigarette.

"I hope you don't mind cigarettes, Misa-chan," he told softly, smoke spilling from his lips and giving an interesting effect for the cameras. He took the cigarette from his lips, holding it carefully so he wouldn't singe Misa's hair and grabbing Misa's shoulders lightly. He pulled her close for the cameras, Misa smiling shyly and actually blushing deeply under the make-up. Surprisingly enough, she didn't mid the smokey taste of Matt's cigarettes at all.

In the Valentine's Day edition of their company's magazine...

They had been voted most popular for "Realism".


End file.
